


i never thought i'd hear my heartbeat so loud

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [20]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post 1x09, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: After Beth throws the keys into Rio's face, he goes for a drive only to wind up outside her house.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 26
Kudos: 175





	i never thought i'd hear my heartbeat so loud

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Brio prompt: your reimagining of Beth and Rio’s first time. Set in a different episode in either season 1 or 2!

“What do you mean, you had a kid?” she calls out after him. Rio stops and turns to look back at her. “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

Rio is calm as he looks at Beth from a few feet away. “Go home.”

She shakes her head. “I don’t see how you’re gonna let me do that.”

“Is it gonna be you?” she pushes. “Or do I come home one day and your boys are in my kitchen?”

“Elizabeth,” he says, none of the previous warmth with which he’d said her name. “Go home.”

She gets into her car, shaky, and Rio’s almost tempted to tell her that she’s in no state to drive but he’s the one who needs her gone. He needs space to think and every time he turns around, it’s like she’s pushing her way into his atmosphere - hair bouncing and mouth dangerous in far too many ways. 

Look what it’s gotten him. Distracted. Turner never should have had the chance to flip Eddie. Turner never should have had the chance to do shit. But Rio had wanted to play a game, even though after all these years, he knows that it isn’t one. Even when he treats it like one, it isn’t. 

Rio’s not sure if he used to be better at compartmentalizing. Maybe he was just young, didn’t care so much. But now, some days it feels like he’s trying to use a shovel to bail out a boat that’s rapidly sinking. Sooner or later, the line between all of this and the rest of his life won’t be there anymore. 

He heads into the warehouse, but he’s distracted still and it’s not doing him any good to be there. So he gets into his car and goes for a drive. Passes by a couple of bars he’s familiar with, considers going in and getting a drink. Maybe going back to someone’s place with them, try and get a particular suburban mama of four out of his head.

It won’t work though, he knows without even trying. Rio’s too focused, doesn’t accept substitutes. He can fuck someone else, several someones even, but it’ll still come back to her in the end and he’ll be exactly where he started with nothing to show for it but a few more notches on his bedpost.

If he had a bedpost.

As he drives out of the city, Rio very pointedly doesn’t think about where he’s going. Maybe this way, it’ll feel like he just wound up there. Just out for a drive, decided to stop by. 

He knows it’s a lie, but it’s the kind he doesn’t mind telling for a little while, he thinks as he pulls to a stop in front of Beth’s house. There’s two cars in the driveway - husband must be home.

He turns off his car and watches the house. Most of the lights are off, but he can see that there’s one on in the kitchen. It’s her, he knows, even before he gets out of his car to walk to the door.

It’s locked, but he sees her look up when he tries the knob.

Does she think he’s there to kill her? She’s still dressed, although when she steps around the counter to walk towards the door, he sees that she’s taken her shoes off. She unlocks the door and opens it for him.

“What do you want?” she asks softly.

Rio doesn’t say anything, just steps into her house and moves into her space until she steps back. He shuts the door behind him.

“Are you here to kill me?”

He shakes his head. “Not that kind of visit,” he responds. 

“Then why are you here?” She’s got her hair pulled back in one of those messy ponytails. He used to watch Rhea in fascination when she’d make a noise of frustration and pull a hair elastic from her wrist or pocket, dragging her dark hair back from her face and tying it back. Beth’s hair, though, is lighter. She’s got loose curls that Rio wants to tug on, just to watch them spring back.

He shrugs a shoulder. 

“Thought you didn’t need any more of my - what did you call it - bitch ass drama?” Beth crosses her arms over her chest and glares up at him.

“I don’t,” he confirms. “But you and me,” he steps towards her again and this time she doesn’t retreat, “we got unfinished business.”

From the way that her lips part, Rio can guess that she knows what he’s talking about. She swallows. “Oh?” It comes out a little more high pitched than normal.

He reaches up to touch one of the strands of hair that’s slipped free, but changes his mind at the last second and touches the side of her face with his pinky finger, tracing the curve of it down to her jaw.

Her bravado from earlier is gone. Maybe it’s all used up, maybe she’s just tired. But it’s a different version of Beth standing in front of him. Quieter, softer, although he has no doubt that if provoked, she’ll start swinging those claws of hers every which way.

He drops his hand to his side, tilting his head as he studies her face. The little dimple in her chin. The big blue eyes. The lips, set in a firm line.

She nods, then turns and walks away from him. Rio doesn’t follow right away. Not until she pauses, halfway to what he knows is the bedroom, and looks over her shoulder at him. The action could be coy, but it’s more self conscious than calculated. Rio follows her.

Once they’re in her bedroom and the door is closed, she moves to stand by the side of her bed.

“We have to be quiet,” she says softly. “My kids are asleep.”

My husband is asleep, she doesn’t say, but Rio saw the cars in the driveway, knows that the man is here somewhere. 

His lips twitch. “You sure you gonna be able to handle that?”

Her cheeks turn pink, but she takes a step towards him this time. Rio waits. She takes another and another until their toes are nearly touching. 

Rio’s caught looking at her lips as she parts them, wets them with her tongue.

After a beat, she tilts her head back and reaches her hand up so that it’s resting on his arm. She seems to realize that he’s still in his coat then, blinking in surprise. But then her hands are moving to the buttons at the front, undoing them quickly and then pushing the coat off his shoulders.

He lets her do it, even lets her snatch the beanie off his head. He has to chuckle when she puts it in the sleeve of his jacket. “Worried I’m gonna lose it before recess?” he teases.

She’s momentarily embarrassed, but then Rio smiles at her. Like he’s given her permission or something, Beth goes up on her toes. She’s not quite tall enough to reach him, so Rio bends the rest of the way to line up their lips.

The first kiss is tentative, but the second is hungry and he can feel her little fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. Not one to lag behind, Rio goes for her shirt as well, making quick work of it before grabbing her ass and pulling her up against him.

You make me crazy, he wants to tell her, but he doesn’t dare. So instead, he backs her up until her legs hit the side of the mattress. 

Shirt dealt with, she’s moved to his jeans, although she’s struggling with the stiffness of his belt. Rio sets his hands over hers and breaks the kiss to step back and undo the buckle himself.

“It’s new,” he tells her in explanation and she nods. She hesitates, then starts to undo her own pants. She’s wearing a plain bra and he can already see that it doesn’t match her underwear, but Rio doesn’t particularly give a shit. He’s too caught up in seeing all the skin that she’s baring to him that he pauses in taking off his pants until she looks up at him.

There’s an almost awkward moment when he has to bend down to undo his shoes so he can take them, and then his pants, off. Beth uses the time to slide under the covers.

When Rio follows, she shivers at his hands on her bare stomach.

There’s something so mundane about the setting that pushes Rio to roughen his touch a little as he pulls her towards him. They could be any couple, sliding into their shared bed after a long day, ready to fuck away the day's frustrations together. Although Rio wouldn’t be caught dead sleeping on this mattress on the regular. The sheets are at least nice and soft, though they’re not as soft as the skin of Beth’s thighs and breasts, he quickly learns.

She’s wet for him before he even touches her, working one, then two fingers inside of her. She stays quiet apart from a sharp gasp when he first slips them into her.

“Do you have a condom?” she asks when she slides her hand between his legs to cup his cock through his boxer briefs. 

And fuck, he doesn’t. He hadn’t thought this all the way through and there’s some in the car, but it seems too far away and -

“I’m clean,” she says. “I just got tested, after I found out that -“ she cuts herself off.

Rio? Rio’s feeling reckless enough to agree to it. He nods and says, “Me too. You on birth control?”

She nods, pushing the elastic waist of his underwear down over his hips.

It’s the best thing that Rio’s felt in a long time when she wraps her hand around him and leads his cock down to her cunt. He pulls his fingers out and lets her line him up, push the head in. The noise she makes is louder than the one she’d made for his fingers, so Rio bends and kisses her as he pushes the rest of the way in. It’s a good thing, too - she moans into his mouth.

Rio’s never been particularly loud in bed. Sure, he likes talking filthy in the right situation, but he doesn’t make noise just for the sake of making it. 

Beth though, she’s a moaner, he realizes. When he has to stop kissing her, he slips his fingers into her mouth to stop her from making noise. They’re the ones he’d had inside of her, stretching her out for him, but she just sucks at them anyways as Rio fucks her.

He knows she’s getting close when she starts to squirm, lifting her hips to his and trying to grind her clit against him.

“You need me to touch you?” he murmurs into her ear.

She nods frantically, sucking his fingers and bobbing her head on them.

“Can you keep quiet?” he asks. “We gotta keep quiet, remember?”

She nods, but it’s not as sure. 

“Don’t think I can touch you then,” he tells her. “Don’t want your husband to hear us, do you?”

She clenches around him, whimpering. She shakes her head.

Rio evaluates their position for a moment, then pulls his fingers out of her mouth only to cover it with the palm of his other hand as he lifts up enough that he can get his wet fingers on her clit.

Her mouth opens in a cry that’s muffled against his hand as he applies pressure, never stopping the motion on his hips. It won’t take him long to come, not with how wet and hot she is around him. He’s pretty sure if he pulled out now, he’d be able to see her on his cock, but he wants more, wants to spill inside of her so she’s got a reminder too. Wants to make it harder for her to forget him when she goes back to her normal life.

She’s gonna remember this, he’ll make sure of it. Tomorrow, next week, a year from now, she'll shiver as she remembers. Remembers him fucking her until her eyes roll back in her head and she gushes around him. Remembers him filling her up and making her take all of it, covering his own groan by biting the side of her breast. Remembers what his palm feels like over her mouth when she whimpers at the tug of his cock when he pulls out. Remembers how she gasps when he takes his hand away.

Rio almost rolls right out of the bed, but he’s curious, so he instead, he shifts back and pushes the blankets down until he’s looking at her cunt. Suddenly shy, she covers herself with a hand, but he’s already seen what he wanted to, his cum inside of her. She can probably feel it under her hand now too.

Another thing to remember - what it feels like when his cum starts to slip out. Does she want to push it back in, he wonders, or maybe to wipe it away?

He doesn’t ask, just meets her eyes with a burning look before getting out of bed and dressing again. When he looks at her, she’s still got her hand on her cunt, but she’s biting her lip and grinding against her hand a little. 

Rio walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. Doesn’t say anything, just cups his hand over hers and applies more pressure until she moans. “Think of me, yeah?”

Her eyes close as he works their hands back and forth.

She doesn’t know it, but he has to force himself to pull away and walk out her security hazard glass doors into the backyard. 

He drives home, gets ready for bed, answers some texts about business he needs to deal with in the coming days. With Eddie out of the picture, they’re back in business, but there’s changes to be made to make sure it doesn’t happen again.

Finally, he tosses his phone aside and gets into bed. He falls asleep on his back, ignoring the fact that he hasn’t fucked her out of his system. If anything, he’s pushing her deeper under his skin and he’s making sure that she’s doing the same with him. 

It’s not gonna end well, he knows, but it never was, so he might as well enjoy himself.

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to make myself write things that aren't always 10k+, I've been taking prompts. They will all be unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and I'll be uploading them as a series rather than chapters because seeing that 1/? is stressful. If there's anything that you should be warned for, please let me know. Title from Dua Lipa's Love Again.
> 
> Technically, this is/could be canon compliant since I'm imagining everything else unfolds the same way.


End file.
